


Date Night

by lightofdaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slytherins Being Slytherins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24556003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: Pansy's date with Blaise goes very well indeed.
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Minifest 2020 at [**HPHet**](https://hphet.dreamwidth.org). Check out the [Masterlist](https://hphet.dreamwidth.org/213287.html)

Before they even reached her flat, Pansy Parkinson’s face was flushed and her stomach was bubbling with excitement. She had insisted to Blaise Zabini after their date that she could find her own way home. He had made a show of saying that it was his duty to make sure that she arrived safely. Neither of them was fooling the other but there were certain proprieties to be observed.

“Well, here we are,” Pansy said, placing her wandtip against her door and hearing the locks and chains undo themselves. “Safe and sound, just like you promised.”

“So I did,” Blaise said, his dark eyes twinkling. “I shall say goodnight.” 

He made no move to go however. He stood there. Pansy looked at him, a smile warring with a pretence of seriousness. The silence grew long and she wrestled with herself. She really should just close the door in his face, just on principle, but she really didn’t want to.

“Unless, you want to come in? I have coffee, tea, maybe a beer lying around but it’s probably just butter, so don’t get your hopes up.”

It was Blaise’s turn to draw things out, remaining silent but still not leaving. Pansy’s heart beat against her chest. 

The very second she made to decision to give up on him, he said, “I am little thirsty from the walk, thank you.”

So Pansy opened the door and led him into her flat.

The door closed behind them with a final sounding clunk. Stepping into her living room, she gratefully kicked off her high heel shoes and her hands moved to the buttons of her coat.

“Allow me,” Blaise said, in a deep rumble, and Pansy realised with a thrill that he was very close behind her. Without the defence of her heels, he seemed to loom over her, tremendously tall. 

Blaise’s arms encircled her. She looked down at his hands: strong but elegant, dark skin, paler palms and they were deft: swiftly undoing each button in turn, working their way down, Pansy hardly felt any cooler as her coat came off, even though it was quite thick. She suddenly wished it was gossamer thin, just to feel his touch a little more.

He lifted it off her as Pansy slipped her arms through the sleeves. He must have palmed his wand because he muttered a spell and the coat floated away to a coat rack of its own accord. 

“Well,” Pansy said briskly, still trying to conceal her excitement. “What do you want then?” 

“That’s what I was going to ask you?” he said into her ear.

He hadn’t moved from behind of her. In fact, he’d was closer. Pansy wished he was in front of her; the dark dress she was wearing showed off her breasts to great effect, but then he’d already got an eyeful of them earlier, and his voice in her ear was doing wonderful things to her.

His hands fell to her hips, holding her in place. The dress was much thinner than the coat and Pansy bit back a moan.

“No, drink then?”

“Do you want a drink?” he said steadily.

“No,” she admitted.

“What do you want?” he said. Pansy felt like his lips would brush the top curve of her ear with the slightest movement. 

“Want?”

“A touch? A kiss?” he said.

“A kiss?” she said, repeating his words more than anything else. 

She’d put her dark hair up for their date, contained in a complex elegant knot high on her head. She realised how vulnerable that left her a second before Blaise placed his lips in a gentle kiss on the back of her neck. 

She couldn’t bite back the moan that time. It slipped out before she even realised.

“Why there?” she groaned.

“You didn’t say where,” Blaise said, and she could hear a chuckle in his voice. Then he kissed her neck again. He continued, kisses moving down and across her neck. Pansy’s brain didn’t seem to be working properly, waves of sensation rippled across her body, as his mouth moved towards the wide neckline of her dress.

“Fuck,” she moaned the exclamation. Blaise stopped kissing, moving one hand to the flat of her stomach, holding her in place. She felt something large and firm press against her back.

“Is that what you want?” 

There was a slight warm pressure as hips ground against her.

“Yes!” 

“Here?” Blaise said with a breathless laugh.

Pansy swallowed, her brain filled with images of her being bent over the nearest convenient object. She scrambled desperately for control.

“My room, over there,” she said hurriedly.

Blaise kept a hand on her waist, which was about the only reason that Pansy was able to talk in a straight line as they crossed her flat and into the bedroom.

“Are you keeping this on?” he said, plucking at the dress. 

Pansy shook her head and his hands went to work again. She keened softly as his touch traced a line down from the nape of her neck, along her spine to between her shoulder blades. He had no difficult finding the seam and the zipper came down with his fingers following just behind; a warm feeling went all the way down to the small of her back.

The dress fell into a puddle of cloth of the floor and she stepped out if it. The dress had been darkest blue but the bra, knickers and stockings were classic black lace, matching her hair and contrasting against her pale skin.

Blaise pretended to be composed but she saw the gleam in his eyes, and lower down, his interest could not be concealed. He left his coat and shoes behind without her noticing, and was wearing only dark trousers and a silver shirt, half the buttons undone to show a stripe of dark chest.

“Touch?” He reached out for a breast. She batted it away.

“Kiss,” she replied. “On the lips.”

That turned out to be her undoing. He stepped close, looming over her head again and he touched her anyway, one hand on her side, the other titling her head up. Then he kissed her. His lips pressed soft against hers at first, then sucked each of them in turn. Pansy moaned and ground herself forward against him. Both his hands came up into play and her hair came loose, cascading over his hands as his tongue plunged eagerly into her mouth.

They ended up flat on the bed with Blaise on top of her, his crotch pressed against the crux of her legs.

“Kiss?” he said huskily.

“Lower,” Pansy said breathlessly.

He moved down which removed the pressure from between her legs but it put his face in her cleavage, which was almost better. Kissing and sucking her nipples even through the thin fabric of her bra until she couldn’t take it.

“Take it off,” Pansy said.

“Of course.” 

She lifted her back for just a second but apparently that was all it took for him to undo the clasp and cast it away.

Pansy’s nipples where already hard so when Blaise’s tongue laved attention upon them, all she could down was clutch at him and shake in wordless pleasure. He rewarded her with another glowing look; she even thought the corner of his lips lifted slightly. 

“Fuck,” Pansy hissed.

“Kiss lower?” Blaise said, his fingertips plucking at the hem of her sodden knickers.

“No,” Pansy said. “Fuck.”

He really did smile that time and the rest of their clothes disappeared so quickly he could have literally Vanished them for all Pansy knew. 

She had bigger things to worry about. Blaise’s cock was thick and impressively rigid but she hardly had time to admire it. His strong hands were pushing her back down on her bed and spreading her legs wide.

After all that had happened, she was half-expecting Blaise to tease her, rub the head of cock all over her pussy, but he only did so for half a minute, soaking the tip in her wetness before he sank into her.

Pansy felt her eyes widen even as her cunt spread wide around him.

“Blaise?” she said, concerned. She definitely needed a moment to adjust to his size.

“I know.”

He only gave the first two or three inches, sliding in and out of her, rubbing and grinding at against the most sensitive parts of her. Her hands clutched and dug into his sides, and she shuddered in pleasure.

“Fuck, fuck me,” she moaned.

Blaise did, pushing the other half of his length forward until he was buried in her. Pansy pressed her face to crook his neck as he thrust at a hard, ever quickening pace.

“Pansy, fuck, Pansy,” he growled.

She moved her face in line with his and for the first time saw Blaise lose control. Then wave after wave of pleasure broke over her and she lost track of time.

As dates went, Pansy had to count this one as a success.

**Author's Note:**

> All works are oneshots.
> 
> I Can be found at [@thelesseroftwoweevils](https://thelesseroftwoweevils.tumblr.com/) at tumblr or [lightofdaye](https://lightofdaye.dreamwidth.org/) at dreamwidth


End file.
